Fire Emblem: Fae's Legend
by Fae Empire
Summary: When young divine dragon Fae inherits the Askran kingdom, she couldn't guess what kinds of challenges she would have to face.


it was foretold in askran legend that a legendary hero would be able to wield the legendary summoning weapon, breidablik. what those losers didn't count on was the hero being an incompetent fuck who only summoned 3* ests and bartres, so someone had to take action; alfonse and anna discovered that a elibean divine dragon should be able to wield breidablik too, but they faced a problem. the only divine dragon in elibe worth anything was fae, and she was still a child. hesitatingly they asked her to summon a hero, and to their surprise she only summoned top tier 5* heroes and 5* godlike fodder. "wow i never could hve guessed fae was so good at summoning" said alfonse. "yeah me too" anna replied; with that fact uncovered they kicked kiran out for being a hack, and thus began the legend of the Fae Empire.

alflonse willingly gave fae total power over askr, who then proceeded to usher in a gold age of godlike f2p summons and optimized units without spending a single cent, allowing the askran citizens to have good salaries and first-world utopia infrastructure in their homes and services. but all was not well, as some mysterious force began plotting to destroy askr, now renamed the Holy Fae Empire.

suddenly on a nice quiet cloudy day the Holy Fae Empire was attacked by a mysterous manakete, who called himseld "Endgame", proclaiming he would "destroy all lolis". endgame in his human form was a nerdy-looking overweight male, with lots of acne and a unwashed neckbeard, and looked like a bootleg barney in his dragon form. "hey garbage-eyes fat dragon, stop attacking my citizens you peace of shit" said fae, who just arrived at the scene of the attack. "you are a loli so you must be destroyed! go my dragon squad" said endlame, using a edgy-looking breidablik to summon nowi and myrrh, both with necks chained and wearing micro bikinis.

"what the hell i thought you wanted to destroy lolis not fuck them you closet lolicon pedo" said fae. "i did it for the stats i swear" replied the loser dragon, with an afraid look on his eyes. endmybraincells then told nowi to attack fae, but what he didn't count on is fae herself having a optimal set without spending a single cent, while nowi was forced to use a terrible HP+5/Renewal/Breath of Life set even after her unwanted master spent his life savings on her, and thus, nowi fell to the ground, her microbikini almost ripping from the force of fae's attack. "oh fuck, myrrghes, do what your incompetent partner couldn't" yelled the neckbeard manakete. myrrh was too ashamed of her outfit to attack, but endvirgin grabbed a whip and started assaulting his unwilling servant. "ok fine ill do it" said myrrh, who then readied herlself to attack. "oh shit i can't do this alone" said fae, remembering great flame's effect, and so she summoned help.  
"go julius", fae declared, and a imposing prince emerged from breidablik. "hehe myrrh doesn't have lightning breath so she can't retaliate", thought fae while smirking. julius then attacled myrrh, summoning a snake like dark dragon to attack myrrh, but what nobody expected was the magvelian dragon being able to retaliate. "what the fuck" fae and julius shouted in surprise. "hehehehehe i googled a myrrghes set and they all recommended distant counter", endloser replied smugly. "no matter i'll finish this", a voice echoed from afar. "who the fuck" said all four combatants, when the voice revealed herself to be young tiki, armed with breath of fog. tiki then proceeded to finish myrrh off with a misty breath attack, making chastitygame incredibly furious; "why can't you do anything right god fucking damn" he said to his servants. "well you only summoned us because your genitalia is so small it only fits well on underage bodies" replied nowi. "yeah you only wanted to destroy the Fae Empire because you wanted all the lolis for yourself", myrrh said in response to nowi. lolicongame then fled the scene, abandoning his dragon army while screaming "MOM THOSE MEAN BULLIES MADE FUN OF ME" and crying.

"you will be welcome here" said fae to nowi and myrrh "and not have to wear embarassing outfits because of a pedophile like that loser endgame", she completed. myrrh and nowi then cleaned themselves up of virgin neckbeard stink and joined the Fae Army.


End file.
